


Pagando la renta

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Vivir en la casa de Roshi no era gratis, y como Krilin no es de ayuda, es deber de 18 llegar a un acuero con el vejestorio. (Infidelidad)
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	Pagando la renta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.
> 
> Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo fic, sobre la ganadora de la última encuesta que hice, Androide 18.
> 
> Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, y siéntanse libres de comentar.
> 
> Posdata: Hay una encuesta en mi perfil de FFN sobre a qué chica será dedicada la siguiente historia, así que si pueden darle una mirada y votar, sería genial.
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

Cuando 18 decidió tener una relación con Krilin, espero muchas cosas. Que sea torpe era una, que no la sepa satisfacer en la cama al inicio era otra…

Pero nunca espero tener que vivir en una casa con un viejo pervertido como Roshi.

"Repite lo que acabas de decir." 18 se masajeo la cien con una mano, sintiendo una migraña, de nuevo.

"Le debo unos meses de renta al Maestro Roshi." Krilin se rasca la cabeza, tratando de no ponerse nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de su novia. "Así que debo ir a buscar algún trabajo corto para-"

"Solo vete." La rubia interrumpe al hombre antes de perder la calma. El monje reconoce cuando se ha librado de una reprimenda segura y rápidamente se va volando antes de que la mujer cambie de opinión.

Viendo al calvo alejarse en el cielo, la Androide suspiro cansada de esta rutina; ya era la tercera vez que esto sucedía, y no se veía signo de que pare algún día.

"Tendré que hablar yo con el anciano." La rubia decidió Levantadose y saliendo de la habitación, sabiendo que Krilin sería de poca ayuda.

Tendría que arreglar un nuevo trato con el viejo por sí sola.

"18-chan." Mutenroshi saludo a la preciosa mujer bajando de la escalera, sin disimular su mirada pervertida. Los ojos del anciano no despegaron de sus senos contenidos en esa polera negra.

La rubia apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener la calma. "Anciano, tenemos que hablar."

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

X – X – X – X – X

"Ya veo." El hombre mayor se rascó la barba mientras contemplaba la petición de la androide. "Quieres que no le cobre a Krilin la renta."

"Si."

"Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no se puede." Roshi ignoro la mirada fulminante de la rubia, que no estaba feliz de que el no haya aceptado de inmediato. "¿Sabes cuantos años mi estudiante ha vivido conmigo?"

"…" La mujer no contesto, tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión con la mirada.

"Más de lo que debería." Roshi se acomodo sus lentes, aprovechando para comer con los ojos la figura de la Cyborg. "No cambiare de opinión 18-chan, Krilin debe seguir pagándome."

" _Maldita sea."_ 18 maldice en su mente, no esperando este tipo de resistencia por parte del vejestorio. La mujer podría obligarlo físicamente, pero eso sería admitir que solo puede usar la violencia para resolver sus problemas.

Eso dañaría su orgullo.

" _Muy bien, hora del plan B."_ La rubia decide mientras piensa cual diablos era su plan de respaldo. _"Mierda, no tengo otra idea."_ La mujer de verdad se sorprendió, y no de buena manera, que Roshi sea difícil de convencer. "¿Qué quieres anciano, para no cobrarle la renta a Krilin?"

"Muéstrame tus tetas." La respuesta de Roshi fue inmediata.

"…"

"…" Una gota de sudor cayo de la frente del maestro de artes marciales, al darse cuenta de que a la Androide no le gusto su petición, para nada.

"Explícate, vejestorio de mierda." Una vena se empezó a marcar en la frente de la rubia, que intento contar hasta 10 para calmarse. _"Tranquila 18, si lo matas, sus amigos te matarán a ti."_

"Bueno…me gustan las revistas de chicas lindas, pero no hay nada como un par real."

"¿Y tu brillante idea es preguntarme a mí?" El viejo tenia huevos, admitió la mujer; no cualquier idiota pediría tal estupidez sin pudor.

"…Si."Roshi respondió.

"…"

"…Y, ¿lo harás?" Roshi le pregunto. "Krilin me debe varios meses, y esto valdría por un mes."

"Está bien." La Androide accedió a regañadientes, con tal de pagar la deuda de su estúpido novio. Aunque… _"¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?"_

Cerrando los ojos para no mostrar la rabia y vergüenza del acto que iba a hacer, la rubia de un solo movimiento levanto su polera, agradeciendo el no estar usando un sostén ese día y darle un espectáculo aun mayor al viejo verde.

"¡Gracias Kami-sama!" Por su parte, Roshi no fue nada tímido en exclamar su felicidad por la vista que tiene frente suyo., con una prominente hemorragia nasal.

Una rubia preciosa en topless, con piernas largas y una estrecha cintura mostrando su excelente condición física. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el busto de la Cyborg; unas tetas grandes desafiando la gravedad, redondas como melones y con unos pezones rosados que sobresalen más de lo normal.

"¿Es suficiente?" Una irritada 18 le pregunto al hombre, que cae en su sofá debido a la súbita hemorragia. Tratando de ignorar el bulto que se formo en el pantalón de Roshi, la mujer cruza sus brazos y realza su busto, haciendo que el anciano se excite más. _"Diablos, lo tiene más grande de lo que pensé."_ La rubia se muerde los labios al notar la evidente erección del anciano pervertido.

"¡Por supuesto, 18-chan!" Roshi le dijo mientras se limpia su nariz, sin intentar ocultar su erección. "Con eso ya pagaste un mes de renta."

"¿Cómo que un mes?" La mujer debería estar más enojada, pero esta situación la estaba excitando un poco.

"Mi estudiante me debe años de renta."

"¿Y qué debería hacer para pagar esa renta?" Lazuli no era estúpida, sabia claramente a donde quería llegar el vejestorio.

"Tienes un cuerpo precioso 18-chan." Roshi rápidamente se quito su polera y se bajo los pantalones. "Puedes pagar la deuda de Krilin usándolo."

La mujer no se enojo ante la ridícula propuesta del hombre, que parecía más una mala premisa de una porno que algo cuerdo, sino que se 'resigno' a acostarse con el viejo verde.

No debería durar mucho el vejete, con lo entrado en años que estaba.

X – X – X – X – X

"Ohh, que boca tan buena tienes…" La voz de Roshi hacía eco en su habitación, luego de que subieran a cerrar el trato en ella en vez de la sala de estar porque según el hombre mayor…'No podría tener relaciones con la chica de su alumno en la sala donde comían'.

" _Que estupidez."_ La mujer pensó en su cabeza sobre la razón del anciano mientras tenia dificultad para hablar… debido a la enorme polla follando su boca.

La rubia se encontraba desnuda de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación de Roshi, inclinada hacia adelante y apoyando sus brazos en los muslos de Mutenroshi mientras mamaba el miembro de él.

"mmm…" La hermosa rubia gimió alrededor del pene del anciano mientras cerraba los ojos, haciéndolo gruñir y mover su escuálido cuerpo, que contrastaba ampliamente con el viril miembro que la rubia disfrutaba mamar.

"Krilin es un maldito suertudo." Aprovechando que la androide tenía los ojos cerrados, el hombre agarro su cabeza y, con la fuerza obtenida en 300 años, embistió con fuerza la boca de la mujer.

"¡Hgng!" Sorprendida por la acción del vejestorio, 18 se atraganto con el miembro de Roshi, que ignoro las quejas de la mujer y siguió moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, llenando la boca de la androide con cada vaivén.

La rubia agarro las escuálidas caderas de Roshi para empujarlo hacia atrás y recuperar el aliento, pero el maestro de artes marciales se paro y, aprovechando que levantado estaba a la altura ideal, apretó con fuerza la cabeza de la chica y hundió su polla en su garganta.

"¡Hggn! ¡Hgggn!" La mujer golpeaba los muslos del hombre, conteniéndose para no hacerle daño, pero haciéndole notar que NO le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Roshi la ignoro, embistiendo lentamente la boca de 18, con sus bolas golpeando suavemente la barbilla de la mujer en todo momento. Gruñendo al sentir su lengua lamer su verga y su garganta recibir su miembro cada vez con más facilidad.

"Ahhh." Con una leve exclamación, Roshi llego al orgasmo, sorprendiendo a la rubia por lo súbito que fue el anciano.

Una gran cantidad de semen inundo la boca de 18, que involuntariamente agradeció al bastardo del Doctor Gero el haberle modificado el cuerpo y fortalecido, porque no hubiera sido posible antes tragar tanto espeso líquido.

La muchacha llevo una mano a su vagina y empezó a estimular su clítoris, manoseando las pelotas del anciano con la otra mientras tragaba su corrida y lo escuchaba gemir retorcerse con su suave toque.

Al sentir el miembro del hombre perder su erección en su boca, la Androide dejo de mamar el pene de Roshi, formando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios y el miembro del anciano cuando ella lo saca de su boca.

Levantándose, la mujer miro hacia abajo al viejo maestro que no le devolvió su mirada, mirando fijamente sus pechos que estaban al nivel de cabeza.

Hasta que 18 lo golpeo en el estomago y casi lo hace vomitar lo que comió.

"No me gusta que me traten como una chica fácil, ¿Entendido?" Roshi solo pudo asentir ante las preguntas de la joven, que solo le sonrió con burla.

Haciendo la vista gorda del anciano cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento luego de tal brutal golpe, la rubia se acostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas, enseñándole al maestro de Krilin su coño rapado y sus labios vaginales rosados y húmedos.

"¿Qué haces en el suelo anciano? Todavía quedan meses por pagar, ¿cierto?"

Aun asustado, Roshi se levanto y se acerco a la mujer, que solo le sonrío y le señalo su coño, dando una clara invitación. Al hombre todavía no le volvía la erección, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que Kami-sama le dio.

Acercándose a la mujer, Roshi uso una de sus técnicas secretas.

"Ohhh." La androide 18 soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Roshi estimular su clítoris y sus manos agarrar sus senos y apretarlos con fuerza mientras lamia con bastante habilidad su húmeda vagina. "me sorprendiste anciano."

El hombre no le contesto, enfocado en su tarea, mordiendo levemente el clítoris de la rubia y luego metiendo su lengua en la concha de la preciosa mujer, explorando su cálida intimidad mientras sentía las piernas de la rubia envolverse alrededor de su cabeza y atrayéndolo más a su feminidad.

Los senos de 18 tampoco fueron descuidados. La Cyborg coloco sus manos sobre las de Roshi, sintiéndolas jugar con sus pezones con sus dedos, apretar su busto con una sorpresiva fuerza, zarandeándolos de un lado para el otro.

La mente de la Androide estaba nublada por la lujuria y el morbo de la situación. Krilin nunca fue un sujeto activo sexualmente, siempre fue bastante casto y nunca tuvo una inclinación para probar el sexo oral.

Pero el vejestorio…

La mujer no intento reprimir sus gemidos, que hacían eco en la habitación del anciano, que seguía ensimismado en su tarea, complaciéndola con su lengua y sus manos. Sus tetas estaban rojas del trato que les dio el hombre, y su coño estaba empapado de la estimulación que el ex campeón del Budokai Tenkaichi le provoco.

Roshi sintió a la mujer estar cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, y decidió usar su segunda mejor técnica, la vibración.

Enfocando su Ki en su lengua, el hombre hizo vibrar su lengua dentro de la concha de 18, que abrió sus ojos a más no poder ante tal sensación.

"¡Ohhhhh!" Chillando como loca, la Androide 18 se corrió en la boca de Roshi, que lamio todos sus jugos mientras la agarraba de los muslos, sintiendo su polla endurecerse para continuar con la faena.

Respirando entrecortada y con los ojos brillosos por las sensaciones, la Androide veía borroso al anciano quitando sus piernas de su cabeza y levantarse del borde de la cama, limpiándose la cara con una de sus raras técnicas que generalmente no servían para nada.

"Aun te faltan meses por pagar, 18-chan." Con su pene aun más duro que antes, el anciano se subió a la cama y se coloco frente a la mujer, separándole las piernas y apuntando su verga a la intimidad de la novia de su alumno. "espero que estés lista para pagarlos."

"Deja de leer revistas porno vejestorio, se te pegaron los diálogos forzados." La Androide le respondió rodando los ojos. "Cállate y cógeme."

"Como ordenes." Con su típica sonrisa pervertida, el anciano penetro de un solo movimiento el coño de la voluptuosa guerrera.

"¡Ahhh!" La androide grito, al sentir el pene del hombre invadir su vagina y golpear lugares que Krilin nunca hizo.

La mujer agarro las sabanas con fuerza, sintiendo al viejo empezar a moverse dentro de ella, su pene entrando y saliendo con fuerza mientras cada vez sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápido hasta que la cama rechinaba con cada embestida que el hombre le daba a su amante.

"Ufff, ufff." El hombre respiraba fuertemente, agarrando las caderas de la mujer mientras se movía como loco dentro de ella, demostrando una virilidad fuera de lugar en un anciano de 300 años.

Los pechos de 18 se movían de un lado para el otro con las embestidas de Roshi, que veía deleitado esos grandiosos orbes sacudiéndose con cada penetración que el anciano le daba a ese bombón.

Ver una chica tan linda como Androide 18 gemir por él, sumado al morbo que daba el estarse follando a la novia de su estudiante excitaba al maestro de artes marciales, que experimentaba una de sus tramas de revistas de adultos por primera vez en su vida.

" _Piensa en Krilin."_ La Androide recordó entre gemidos el porqué estaba haciendo algo tan depravado, para pagar la renta de su estúpido novio.

Pero Roshi…

El vejestorio sabía lo que hacía, demostrando una experiencia a la que Krilin no se puede comparar. El cómo le comió la vagina, como jugó con sus senos y su pene…

La polla de Roshi se hundía cada vez más en su coño, tocando puntos sensibles que ella no sabía que tenía, llenándola más de lo que Krilin alguna vez hizo.

"¡Ahhh!" 18 grito sorprendida cuando Roshi se arrodillo en la cama sin sacar la polla de su vagina, haciendo que envuelva sus piernas en la cintura del viejo que la follaba desde arriba, como si tratara de hacer que ella se una a la cama con la intensidad de sus embestidas.

"Oho." Roshi aprovecho la posición para probar uno de los pezones de la muchacha, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba la teta izquierda de 18, que apretó los labios para ahogar sus gemidos y no darle más satisfacción al anciano.

Aunque no es que tuviera mucho éxito con lo último. Roshi dejo de follarla como loco para darle embestidas lentas pero intensas, hundiendo su pene en su coño y lentamente salir de su vagina, para luego volver a moverse y repitiendo el proceso mientras juntaba sus tetas para chupar sus pezones.

"A la mierda." La maldición que mascullo 18 hizo que Roshi dejara de saborear las grandes tetas de la chica y levantar la mirada, solo para que sus labios fueran abrumados por los de la despampanante rubia.

El anciano no aguanto más y, con un gruñido ahogado por los labios de la mujer, se corrió dentro de su feminidad, haciéndola gritar mientras lo apretaba mas con sus poderosas piernas y sentía el semen llegar hasta su útero.

Los guerreros se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, jadeando fuertemente y con sus sexos todavía unidos, hasta que la chica hablo, sintiendo el miembro de Roshi perder su erección luego de tal intenso orgasmo.

"¿Puedes seguir vejestorio?"

"…" Roshi se quedo de piedra ante tal pregunta.

"…" 18 sintió el flácido pene de Roshi palpitar dentro de ella.

"…Dame unos minutos."

X – X – X – X – X

"Lo siento, pero usted no es adecuado para nuestra compañía."

" _Me estoy aburriendo de esas palabras."_ Krilin pensó mientras se alejaba de la empresa a la que postulo

La tercera empresa.

"Definitivamente hoy no es mi día." Krilin murmuro por lo bajo mientras pateaba una piedra, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar su traje formal. "Espero que 18-san tenga un mejor día que yo."

X – X – X – X – X

"¡Ohhh, que buen día!" Roshi grito de alegría, habiendo montado a la rubia, pero no como ella quería.

"Anciano…" 18 le dijo con una vena en la frente, acostada en la cama. "No soy una muñeca inflable, también me gusta coger."

El maestro la ignoro, ensimismado en su placer culpable.

Roshi se movió con fuerza, con su pene desapareciendo y apareciendo del busto de la mujer, que solo veía enfadada al hombre disfrutar de sus pechos y descuidándola.

Y si había algo que 18 detestaba, es que no le den la atención que merece.

"¡Ugggh!" Roshi gimió al sentir a la rubia apretar sus tetas con sus manos y aprisionar su verga entre los suaves montículos, moviéndolos hacia adelante y atrás mientras con su lengua la chica lamia el glande del hombre mayor.

" _Fácil."_ La hermosa androide pensó triunfante, sintiendo al sensei de su novio retorcerse encima de ella.

Roshi no se quedo atrás, y uso toda su fuerza reforzada por su KI para poder moverse a pesar de lo fuerte que la rubia había apretado su polla, sorprendiéndola ante tal fuerza de voluntad.

Así se quedaron ambos, la mujer moviendo como loca sus pechos obre el miembro del anciano, que se movía en vaivén contra las tetas de 18, golpeando su barbilla con cada embestida.

18 se sorprendió bastante al encontrar placentero el cómo se sentía el pene de Roshi moverse entre sus pechos. El roce entre sus atributos y el miembro la hacían estremecerse, y los dedos de él jugando con sus pezones muy sensibles también ayudaban a disfrutar el acto.

Hasta que Roshi no aguanto más y se corrió en su cara, manchándola con su semen.

Y un poco del líquido le entro al ojo.

"…Oops." Roshi rápidamente se alejo de la mujer.

"¡Hijo de Puta!" 18 grito con dolor.

X – X – X – X – X

Escuela de policía. (1)

Krilin se quedo quieto en frente del edificio, preparándose para su inscripción.

De algo tiene que servirle el haber entrenado como loco para enfrentar a los Androides.

Además de conseguir una novia como la Androide 18, obviamente.

X – X – X – X – X

En la habitación de Roshi, solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de la hermosa rubia, montada sobre el anciano, que ya no daba más.

La joven rebotaba como loca sobre el pene del hombre, apoyándose en el escuálido pecho del anciano y realzando sus senos que se movían al vaivén de ella. Roshi solo veía tal espectáculo con sentimientos encontrados.

"18-chan." El hombre le rogaba a la jovencita, sintiendo su pelvis crujir de dolor con cada bote de la chica sobre su polla. "El espíritu está dispuesto pero la carne esta magullada y esponjosa."

"mmm." La chica ignoro la petición del hombre, disfrutando como el miembro de Roshi se sentía en su vagina. "No te corras de nuevo anciano."

Los botes de la chica se hacían cada vez más intensos, haciendo que sonido del rechinado de la cama acompañe sus gemidos y los lamentos del hombre, que solo podía aguantar tan placentera y dolorosa sensación.

" _¿Es así como moriré?"_ Roshi pensaba viendo los senos de 18 sacudirse con la fuerza de sus rebotes, dándole una muy placentera vista para despedirse del mundo. "¡NO!"

"¿Qué paz-?" 18 le iba a preguntar al anciano porque grito como estúpido, cuando fue interrumpida al sentir las manos de Roshi agarrar sus nalgas fuertemente, hasta el punto de marcar su piel con sus manos.

De un momento a otro pareció como si Roshi hubiera encontrado su segundo aire, empezando a embestir con fuerza mientras acercaba a su joven amante del culo para poder penetrar mas y mas su coño.

"¡Mierda!" La rubia sintió sus piernas flaquear ante el entusiasmo del viejo. "Por fin estas cooperando." La mujer cerró los ojos, dejando que Roshi dirija la faena. "Me estaba aburriendo."

Roshi siguió penetrando a la novia de su alumno, que dejo caer la cabeza en la cama sobre su cabeza, sus tetas reposando en su cara, para su deleite, algo que noto la rubia al sentir al hombre aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Las nalgas de la Androide se sacudían en las manos de Roshi, que apretaba los dientes mientras embestía con todas sus fuerzas en la mujer, que lo dejo usarla como le plazca, complacida por lo duro que el viejo la estaba tratando.

"Más fuerte." Entre gemidos, la rubia le murmuraba al oído a Roshi, cada vez que lo sentía perder energías.

"Hggnnn."

"Krilin lo hace mejor." 18 le mintió, intrigada sobre él como el maestro responderá ante tal burla.

Un segundo…

En un segundo, 18 sintió el cuerpo de Roshi quedarse quieto, y luego sintió como empezó a crecer poco a poco, primero el escuálido pecho en un el torso de un físico culturista, los brazos volviéndose más gruesos que una cabeza, y su pene…

"¡Mierda! ¡Es muy grande!" La rubia grito a los cuatro vientos cuando sintió el miembro de Roshi crecer dentro de ella, estirando sus paredes vaginales y haciéndola pensar que la quebraría en dos. "¡Me duele imbécil!"

Roshi, aun agarrando su culo con sus manos, ahora mucho más grandes, la levanta mientras se pone de pie, dejando solo la punta de su inflada polla dentro del coño de la joven, que solo envolvió los brazos en su cuello, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hasta que Roshi la bajo sobre su verga…

La boca de la mujer se abrió en un grito silencioso, sintiendo como el pene de Roshi destrozaba su intimidad, bajándola y subiéndola sobre su miembro, agarrando su trasero de manera brusca y animal con sus manos.

La situación se revirtió, ahora su menudo cuerpo era el que estaba eclipsado por el musculoso cuerpo que la forma de Roshi le entregaba, y era él el que ahora el que era demasiado rudo.

Y a ella le encanto.

"Si…si ¡Si!" La rubia encontró su voz, y no vio nada mejor que gritar en el oído del anciano disfrutando de su muy apretada vagina.

"18-chan…" El viejo seguía moviéndola sobre su pene, ahora con un ritmo más lento pero mucho más fuerte, hundiendo su polla en el coño de la chica mientras sus bolas golpeaban los labios vaginales de 18.

Los pezones de la Cyborg eran rozados placenteramente por el musculoso pecho de Roshi con cada movimiento, y la mujer no aguanto más.

Aun siendo penetrada por el miembro de Roshi, la rubia levanta la cabeza para besar a Roshi que le responde el gesto, sin dejar de moverse y acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo.

18 estaba en la gloria.

" _ojala Krilin no llegue tan temprano."_ La hermosa mujer piensa en los brazos del maestro de su novio.

Sería incomodo explicar que ella estaba pagando los meses pendientes de la renta.

X – X – X – X – X

Las cosas por fin le estaban saliendo bien a Krilin.

"Tiene unas credenciales muy impresionantes, Sr. Krilin." La secretaria le dice mientras revisa los certificados del artista marcial.

Judo, Karate, Kendo, muchas artes marciales forman parte del estilo Tortuga que Roshi le enseño.

"¿Entonces?" Krilin trato de enmascarar sus nervios.

"Felicidades." La mujer le sonrió. "Es aceptado en el programa especial de la policía de Ciudad Satán."

Krilin quería decirle las grandes noticias a 18-san.

El programa especial implicaba mucho trabajo en campo, trabajo pagado…

"Por favor complete estos formularios mientras le explico las condiciones de ingreso."

…Aunque no sería muy pronto, al parecer.

X – X – X – X – X

"¡Ahhh!" 18 grito de placer, mientras era embestida por detrás por Roshi, aun en su estado musculoso.

La rubia estaba delirando del placer que le proporcionaba el anciano, que la aplastaba con la pared mientras la tenia agarrada por las caderas para un mejor agarre.

Los senos de la rubia se presionaban contra la ventana y con cada vaivén del hombre sus pezones eran frotados contra el frio vidrio, haciéndola retorcerse por la dualidad de las sensaciones. Con la cara roja y el cuerpo lleno de sudor, la Chica admitió que ya no podía mas, solo quería irse a dormir y descansar.

Lástima que provoco a Mutenroshi, aquel que fue una vez el humano más fuerte del mundo.

El hombre seguía embistiendo con toda su fuerza a la rubia que apenas podía apoyarse con los pies, dejando de agarrarla de las caderas para apretarla por las tetas y atraerla a él, pegando su pecho a la fina espalda de la jovencita.

"¡Ya es su-suficiente!" La Androide le ruega al hombre entre gemidos que se detenga, que ya le empezaba a doler su feminidad con lo duro que el hombre la cogía. Pero fue en vano, Roshi le apretó los pechos de manera brusca y hundió su pene en la vagina de 18.

Con un rugido gutural, el maestro de artes marciales libero todas su corrida en el coño de 18, que grito a más no poder ante la intrusión dentro de ella.

La mujer perdió la fuerza en las piernas y lo único que impidió que cayera al suelo fue la polla de Roshi, dejándola en el aire con el miembro de su amante como único apoyo.

"Lo hiciste muy bien pagando las deudas de Krilin, 18-chan." Roshi le dice como si nada, como si no tuviera su polla enterrada en la concha de la novia de su estudiante.

"…" La rubia no respondió, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la voz.

"¿Te parece repetirlo el otro mes?" El anciano acompaño la pregunta con unas bofetadas a los pechos de 18, haciéndolos sacudirse entre sus manos.

"…Tal vez."

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autor: Bueno, tarde un poco, pero al fin pude terminar el fic de 18, espero les guste. No se olviden de comentar que les gusto y que no.
> 
> Posdata: Revisen la nueva encuesta, me ayudaría bastante.


End file.
